


A Little Bit More

by Desdasi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Hobbits, Bag End, Bilbo Baggins Returns to Erebor, Domestic Fluff, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwobbits, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Shire, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Bilbo falls in love with Thorin on their journey and then the world falls to pieces around him. The dragon sickness takes Thorin.Thorin survives the battle but the healers puts him into a healing sleep and Bilbo, still believing that his love is gone, leaves with Gandalf.Will Thorin and Blibo meet again? Will Thorin learn that Bilbo carried a child as he left?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Drogo Baggins/Primula Brandybuck, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 184
Kudos: 449
Collections: Thorin _ Bilbo





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not LOTR compliant. Isildur didn't fall for the power of the one Ring. And not Hobbit compliant because everyone lives (of the good guys)

Bilbo had no choice when he decided to return to the Shire. He was with child after all, and no respectable parent would put anyone else before their child. Going through the battle of the five armies was bad enough. But the thing that sealed the deal was the dragon sickness. Seeing Thorin like that broke Bilbo’s heart in two. The fact that the dwarrow he loved was ready to kill him was one he could not ignore. So when the battle was over he asked Gandalf to follow him home. 

The gray wizard had tried to convince him to at least say goodbye to the company but Bilbo just shook his head. He was banished and he didn't want Thorin to be angry at the dwarves when he woke from his healing slumber. Nor had he ever liked goodbyes. 

So the two of them packed their bags, said farewell to the elves and men and were on their way. This time the travel was less rushed and Bilbo found that he liked the change of pace. The land was beautiful and ever changing. Birds sung in the trees, flowers bloomed in the fields and the weather was good. In the evenings he and Gandalf talked by their small cooking fire and sometimes Bilbo thought about telling the wizard of his condition. However, the fact that male hobbits could have children was unknown to the other races of middle-earth and Bilbo was not sure how Gandalf would react. What if he wanted them to turn around, back to Erebor? Bilbo wished that his child could have two parents but the dragon sickness scared him too much. 

He had asked elves if there was any chance that Thorin could defeat the sickness but the only answer was pitying looks and that the dwarf king only fought to defend the gold and jewels. 

_It leaves me with only one choice. The Thorin I knew wouldn't want his child to see him like that._

And so Bilbo decided not to tell the wizard. His mother had told him about hobbit pregnancies and he knew he would be back at his smial before he was showing more than what could be hidden. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is back in the Shire and trying to get used to his new life.

Bilbo just can't believe that those Sackville- Bagginses would try to take his home! He puts his head in his hands and groans. So much work to do. Everything that must be put back in place and hunting down the things already auctioned off. His brooding was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walks down the empty halls and peers out the window. When he saw who it was he opened the door.

“Bilbo! You really are back,” Fosco Baggins exclaims and pulls him into a warm embrace. Bilbo smiled and hugged him back. Fosco was one of the relatives he liked and he had missed the man. He takes a step back and is greeted by Foscos' wife, Ruby. 

“Do come in”, Bilbo tells them, stepping back inside. He led them towards the kitchen. 

"I don't think I have anything to eat but it might be some tea somewhere.”

“No need, no need”, Ruby says. “I picked some things together.” She gestures for Bilbo to sit and places the basket she bought with her on the table. Fosco gets a kettle on and soon they are seated, with hot tea and plates of biscuits and sandwiches between them. As hobbit customs went they ate and shared some small talk about the Shire and didn't ask questions until Bilbo had poured them another cup of tea.

“So, how have you been?” Ruby asks him. 

Bilbo hums.“How much do you know?”

“Seeing as you left without a word, we only have rumors,” Fosco says and nibbles on his biscuit. Bilbo nods. “Then I better take it from the beginning.”

****

The story of his travels and all that has happened is a long one. A few hours and a fresh kettle of tea later he finally finishes. “And that is all of it.” He sips from his cup and grimaces. Cold. 

“Is it really?” Fosco ponders. “And does anyone want the last one?” he says, gesturing to the sandwich platter. Bilbo and Ruby both shake their heads. The hobbit takes it but doesn't take a bite. Instead, he looks at Bilbo. “You haven't told us why you came back. It is clear that the dwarrows have become dear to you.”

“This is my home”, Bilbo tries.

Ruby reaches out and takes his hand. She shakes her head. 

_ Well, it's not like I will be able to hide it for much longer. _

“I'm pregnant.” He looks at the older hobbits, not sure how they will react. After all, no other hobbit accompanied him on his adventure. 

“I believe congratulations are in order!” Fosco exclaims. The portly hobbit grins at Bilbo. “And who is the lucky dwarf that captured your heart? And where is he?”

It is not what Bilbo had expected. The questions make him imagine if Thorin knew, if the dwarf would be on his way here. If they together would restore the smial and add a nursery…

He can almost hear his heart break again. He slumps forward, shoulder shaking as he sobs. 

Comforting hands on his back and being led to his bedroom is all that he remembers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright it is almost done with the sadness now.

Bilbo wakes in his own bed for the first time in what feels like ages. He lies and watches the sunshine through the window, coloring the room in hues of honey. A bird chirps in the garden, maybe it is perched in the old apple tree. 

Stretching and rolling to his side he spies a note on the bedside table. 

_ “We had to go home but we hope you will join us for breakfast. No matter what happened, you are not alone in this.  _

_ Love Ruby and Fosco _

_ “ _

Glancing at the clock he realizes that it is past second breakfast already. It's close to elevenses in fact. He reluctantly leaves the bed and takes a look at himself. Fosco must have helped him into his nightshirt. He pulls it off and reaches for his shirt. He sniffs it and deems it wearable.  _ Wait no! I'm not on the road anymore. The whole Hobbiton will gossip about my state of dress if I wear this.  _

So the shirt is placed in the laundry basket alongside the other clothes from his bags. Thankfully his closet has not been raided. Bilbo chooses a plum-colored waistcoat. It feels good to be clean and comfortable. 

***

The walk to his relatives is rather short and for that he is glad. It seems like everyone wants to get a look at the strange hobbit who disappeared for so long. He nods to them as he walks past.

The smial of Fosco and Ruby has a well-kept garden and a bright red door. A door that opens before Bilbo has the chance to knock. He is embraced by a shrieking girl. 

“Oh Bilbo, I didn't believe that you were dead for a minute,” Dora, daughter of Fosco and Ruby, declares. 

“Dora, let go of him before you crush him,” a man reprimands her from inside the home. Dora kisses him on the cheek before she lets go of him. Bilbo is ushered inside and sees the man who saved him.

“Dudo, it's good to see you again!” He follows the two into the sitting room. Fosco sits in his old chair, cleaning out his pipe. “Hullo, lad. I believe Ruby is almost done in the kitchen,” and then he turns to his children, “you two can go help her.” Dora protests but is led away by her younger brother. 

When the sound of their footsteps fades Fosco turns to Bilbo. 

“How about we continue where we left off yesterday?” He puts the pipe in the corner of his mouth but doesn't lit it. 

“The father is a dwarrow, as you guessed. He is alive.. but he doesn't know that I am pregnant.” The older hobbit seems like he wants to say something but Bilbo continues.

“He is not to know. Not because he is a bad person, he really isn't. But he got something called the dragon sickness. It is a sickness of the mind. It changes the person. They only care for wealth and lose sight of what was important for them.. of who they cared about.” 

_ I am almost tempted to let you take it. _

_ If only to see Oakenshield suffer. _

_ Watch it destroy him. _

_ Watch it corrupt his heart... _

_...and drive him mad! _

Bilbo shudders. 

Fosco seems to understand that this is not the time for questions. They stay quiet until the rest of the family joins them with the food. 

Dudo and Ruby both fuss about Bilbo being too thin and when he leaves the smial he is gifted with another basket of food. 

_ Really, they worry too much.  _ He thinks.  _ But on the other hand, I have another to eat for now.  _ Smiling, he puts a hand on his stomach.


	4. Chapter 3

The first weeks back at Bag End Bilbo tends to his garden and the smial. He restocks the cupboards and pantries and invites Fosco with family to thank them for helping him hunt down his belongings. 

Some are still missing, the silver spoons his father gave his mother for example. He has an inkling of who took those and one fine morning it is confirmed.

“Why haven't you told us!” Lobelia says in a way of greeting. 

“Hello to you too”, Bilbo deadpan as she pushes her way inside. He follows her closely, not wanting to lose anything more. 

Lobelia seems to be on her way to the kitchen but sticks her head into a few rooms on her way there. Bilbo rolls his eyes but keeps quiet.

“...found your spoons by the way.” 

“My spoons?” 

Lobelia turns around to look at him. “Yes, dear. I must have gotten them with me somehow.”

Bilbo hums and pours water in the kettle. He ponders if he should bring out some cookies. His manners have clearly changed from traveling with a company of dwarves. 

“Now tell me, are you really pregnant?” Still occupied with the tea preparation he answers. “Yes.” 

“No chance that you have been a bit too happy in food?” Bilbo feels his face twitch and turns to his impudent cousin-in-law. He slams down the cups at the table.

“I am pregnant, yes. I do believe I should know!” His voice is almost a scream at the end. Lobelia however is unfazed. She stands and puts her hands on her hips.

“I can't believe you! Disappearing like that, scaring all of us and then coming back like this. It is scandalous, no gentle-hobbit would do such a thing.” 

Bilbo feels his anger rising. “I don't think you have anything with me or my child to do.”

“Please! You're unmarried. And it can't be a hobbit that sired it! That child is a shame for the whole family."

Standing Bilbo growls,” I don't think the race of the father is a thing to be ashamed of. I'll have you know he is a great man!” 

Snorting Lobelia looks down her nose. “If he is, then where is he?

_ And there she did it _

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” He rushes her out and slams the green door shut behind her. 

He stomps his foot and pulls at his hair. Pacing the curved hallway he focuses on breathing. 

_ Saying such things! Thorin is a great man. Thickheaded at times but good and caring.  _

He remembers the day when Thorin first embraced him. He had been so worried about the dwarven king's health in the claws of the great eagle. And then worried that Thorin was angry with him. And later that night.

°°°°

_ Bilbo looked up when Thorin touched his elbow. “Walk with me?”  _

_ Bilbo smiled and got up. The two of them left the light from the fire and the noise of the company. It was a perfect night. Warm and with a sky full of stars. Bilbo looked over at the dwarf at his side. When he met Thorin's eyes the king quickly changed his focus to a fir.  _

_ Was that a blush on his cheeks?  _

_ Bilbo decided to be a bit more forward and took Thorin's hand. To his happiness, the dwarf did not let go but held on to him as they continued their stroll. _

_ °°°° _

Bilbo had almost calmed down when he heard a knock at the door, once again. He whipped his head to the door. As he stalked toward it he pulled out Sting that he had placed in the umbrella stand. After his newfound knowledge on the road, he believed in being prepared. Therefore he also kept a knife he had been gifted by Fíli underneath his mattress.

It appeared his sword would go from being used to fighting orcs and giant spiders to scaring away unwanted visitors and unpleasant relatives. Brandishing his sword he threw open the door.

“Whoa! Don't run skewer your cousin,” Primula Brandybuck shouted. 

Eyes widening at his blunder Bilbo began apologizing. Prim was always welcome at Bag End. The hobbit lass wavered it off. “I saw Lobelia coming down the hill and decided to come up. Is that a real sword??” 

Bilbo sheathed the sword and invited her inside.

The kettle Bilbo put on when Lobelia came is still warm and this guest is given a perfect hobbit welcoming with cookies and cucumber sandwiches. 

Bilbo tells her the story of how he got Sting. It is a story his cousin enjoys. After that, they turn to more serious topics. Which is Bilbo's pregnancy.

“Have someone looked you over?” 

“Yes, I've been to the midwife in Michel Delving. She said that everything looks alright.” He smiles and puts a hand over the still almost undetectable bump.

Primula nods, “male hobbits need to care for themselves just like females. Pregnancies should be taken seriously.” 

“I do, and Fosco's sons have offered to take care of the heavier work here at Bag End.” Bilbo rolled his eyes. He is pregnant but Drogo and Dudo seem to think this means he is incapable of even the simplest of tasks. 

“Oh don't you just brush them off. I know you Bilbo Baggins and sometimes you bite more than you can chew.” Prim raises an eyebrow as if challenging him to protest.

Bilbo just asks her if she wants to go down to the market and look for yarn. He wants to begin knitting some clothes for the fauntling. 


	5. Chapter 4

The autumn has been long and warm but like every year the weather changes. Colder winds come to the Shire and Bilbo prepares his garden with the help of his gardener. Hamfast has managed to care for it well during Bilbo’s long absence. 

Soon snow begins to fall. Bilbo thinks that the hills covered in snow are calming. The season is one for rest and he is thankful for that. As his bump grows bigger, gardening work has become less and less appealing to him. 

The smials are decorated with wreaths and the lanterns over them are lit when the darkness falls. In the villages and towns, hobbits carry home parcels and baskets with goods for Yule celebrations, and in the marketplaces vendors sell warm beverages and treats such as roasted chestnuts, almonds, and little mince pies sold in a napkin and eaten as one walked around the market and looked at the wares. 

Bilbo spent an entire day with Prim and Dora at the yule market in Michel Delving. The women warmed themselves with mugs of steaming mulled wine while Bilbo chose hot cocoa. At the end of the day the three friends walked home with baskets full and munching on candied apples.

_ °°°°  _

Bilbo is on his way back from the market. He didn't really have an errand, he just wanted to hear some news. 

News there was plenty of. A Grubb lass birthed her third fauntling earlier that week and the storehouses are well stocked, courtesy of the good summer. 

There was however no news of the kind that Bilbo longed for. Actually, there was no news at all from beyond Bree. He shouldn't be surprised. Most hobbits are happy with their lives in the towns of the Shire. What does the news of man, elves, and dwarrows matter to them? 

Bilbo was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his name being called the first time. He looks up and sees Hamfast Gamgee. 

“Hullo Master Baggins,” the man greets him, “I've brought the wood in for you.” 

Bilbo thanks Hamfast and invites him in to share afternoon tea with him but the hobbit declines. 

Bilbo smiles and says, “another time then! Good day to you.” 

He keeps the smile on his face until he gets inside. Since the word about his pregnancy came out he has had a lot of these sorts of conversations. None have been as blunt as Lobelia but the fact that there will be no ‘another time’ is clear as spring water. Hamfast Gamgee may not care about the baby's other father as much as some other hobbits but keeps the distance.  _ Wouldn't want to lose work at the neighbors' gardens… _

“It is not your fault that they are like that,” he whispers to his child. “You are loved, little one.” 

°°°°

_ Thorin looks at Bilbo with warmth in his eyes. The little smile that is easily missed if you don't know him is there and Bilbo wants to kiss him. So he does just that.  _

_ The beard scratches slightly against his skin and at first, he worries that he has made a mistake. He is about to pull back when Thorin puts a hand on his neck and brings their faces closer. Bilbo gasps into the kiss and surges forward, kissing his dwarf deeper.  _

_ His hands go to Thorin's hair. It is breathless and neither of them is ready to let go. _

_ °°°° _

The morning of the last day of Yule Bilbo dresses in his nicest waistcoat and a brand new overcoat. He packs up the last parcels and wraps a warm muffler around his throat before leaving his smial. He takes a moment to lock the green door. That is not a hobbit custom but the time away from the Shire has changed Bilbo in more ways than one. Before he was the picture of a dapper gentlehobbit with perfect manners, now he left the house without a waistcoat and greeted only those he liked when he took his morning stroll.

When Bilbo had returned home he had quickly realized that he would be treated differently and that there was nothing he could do about it. He felt like talking and behaving like a ‘proper’ hobbit again would be difficult because after spending so much time with a group from a different race and with vastly different customs he wished to be himself unapologetically. 

It had worked for his mother. Belladonna Baggins (née Took) had always been herself and ignored those who whispered behind her back. Bilbo’s father had told his son that he had fallen in love with her, not despite her eccentricity but because it was part of what made her Belladonna. Bilbo had decided to take a leaf from her book. He'd behave however he wished too and see who stuck around.

And speaking of those who stuck around, he was going to be late! 

He hurried over to Fosco and Ruby’s smial and knocked on the yellow door. As he waited he tried to tame his hair. It is long enough to annoy him now.

“Bilbo! Happy Yule and welcome”; Dudo opened the door and greeted his second cousin warmly. Bilbo returned the greeting and followed the younger hobbit into the sitting room. It was a homely room, even more so decorated as it was. Garlands of evergreen had been hung and a fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace. 

“Take a seat and I will tell ma and get you something to drink.” 

Bilbo did as told, happy to rest his sore feet. Seconds later Ruby came in from the kitchen with two cups of tea. She had pulled up her curly hair and had an apron tied around her waist. The woman kissed his cheek and sat down in the old armchair next to him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine enough, although my ankles are swelling as mad.” Humming Ruby pulled a footstool towards him. 

“You'll survive. You're a lucky one. Morning sickness missed you completely and you have been able to eat. I've had three fauntlings and none of them allowed me to eat any of my favorite dishes! I would cook and then be repulsed by looking at the finished meal.” 

_ That might be true _ , Bilbo mused. He had enjoyed being able to get his hands on the groceries needed to eat what he fancied.  _ I wonder if Erebor has begun trading with the elves? I'd like to see Thorin and Thranduil bargain.  _ Smiling to himself he almost missed that Ruby was talking about the preparations she and her youngest had been occupied with.

Bilbo's manners made an appearance as he immediately asked if he could help. 

“None of that, cousin. Dudo is a treasure in times like this. I can trust that he won't make a right mess of my kitchen. Let's sit and talk until the others return.”

_ °°°° _

The day was a perfect example of a hobbit holiday. Fosco, Dora and Drogo returned in time for elevenses and then they exchanged gifts and played games until it was time for a light luncheon before they got dressed and went out to the Party Tree to hear the choir sing carols. The lads and lasses had trained for weeks and it was a joy to hear their songs. Some hobbits came from other parts of The Shire just to hear the Hobbiton Yule Choir. 

After afternoon tea Primula came by. The lass had spent the previous days of yule-tide with her family in Brandy Hall. As she and Drogo exchanged gifts with pink cheeks, Dora and Bilbo shared a meaningful look behind their backs. 

_ "Who do they think they are fooling?"  _ Dora asked. 

_ "Yeah, about time they get together, don't you think?"  _ Bilbo answered her. 

Late in the evening, Drogo insisted on following Bilbo home. They walked easily on the cleared paths in companionable silence. At Bag End, Drogo cleared his throat. 

“I met Old Took the other day, He gave me a message for you. ‘Don't be a stranger Bilbo. You and that babe of yours are family’ is what he said.” 

_ Old Took, twenty-sixth Thain of the Shire. And my grandfather.  _ Bilbo did not want to admit that he had kept away from Tuckborough since he came back to the Shire. He had so many fond memories from times spent at the Great Smials with the Took side of the family. The Tooks were known for their unhobbitish behavior. And that made Bilbo fear rejection by them all the more. But it appeared that he had worried when he didn't need to.

“I'll write him a letter”, he declared. 

“Good. The old gaffer never believed you were dead.” Drogo smiled and waved goodbye. Bilbo unlocked the door and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe away the happy tears that had appeared on his cheeks.  _ I'll write that letter right now and go to the post office first thing tomorrow.  _

_ ° ° °  _

_ ° _ _ “ My dear lad, you remind me so of your mother. It makes your old grandfather happy to know you inherited her spirit. You're going to need it!  _

_ I'm too old to make the trip to Bag End and you're too  pregnant to make the trip to Tuckborough, so your welcome home party will have to wait until the wee one is born. Then we can have a party for the both of you! _

_ I will send your aunt Donna over with some of your late grandmas’ miraculous tea for pregnancies!  _

_ Regards _

_ Gerontius Took, master of the Great Smials & twenty-sixth Thain of The Shire _

_ “ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerontius had 12 children with his wife Adamanta Chubb. Her miraculous tea is entirely imaginary ;) Donna refers to Donnamira Boffin, née Took, who canonically is an aunt to Bilbo. More Tooks might make an appearance.


	6. Not An Actual Chapter

Hi! So next chapter will be where the baby is due, and I find myself without ideas for the name. 

If you, dear readers, have some ideas please share them with me. 

Maybe flower/plant/gemstone inspired names :) If you have a meaning behind the name I would like those too. 

It's a girl but the name doesn't have to sound "feminine" just share whatever strikes your fancy. 

lots of love, Desi

♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading this fic o' mine. Every comment, bookmark and kudo makes my day! 💜


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIY this chapter will be the one where the birth is happening. Just want to tell you that the birth scene will be quickly over with. Nothing graphic.
> 
> With that said I want to thank each and every one who has shared their lovely suggestions of names. So many cute, thoughtful and cool names!❤
> 
> More info on my choice in the end notes!

It is a bright and sunny day in the end of winter when Bilbo goes into labor. Everything was prepared. Clothes, diapers and bottles. A nursery in the bedroom next to his own.

Then he woke one morning with a feeling it was time and so he sent Dora to get the midwife.

Fosco and his wife and children had been visiting Bilbo every day this week, even taking turns sleeping in one of the guest rooms, not wanting him to be alone when he was so close to the due date. Even Prim had visited several times, making the trek from Brandy Hall. 

If you asked Bilbo he thought that they were in the way most of the time but he appreciated the help with laundry and cooking. His ankles had swollen up in the last few weeks and he prefered not standing up for longer periods of time. 

Right now he didn't know if he should stand or sit. The contractions were unlike anything he experienced before. 

“Gelek menu caragu rukhs!” he groaned. He wasn't sure who he was cursing. _Perhaps Thorin who had to fall to the dragon sickness and leave him to go through this on his own. Or maybe whatever that sickness originated from._

The sounds of bare feet rushing through the hall reached his pointed ears. 

Finally, the midwife had arrived.

°°°°

_“I love you,” Bilbo said. Three words he had carried for quite some time now. The words couldn't really describe how he felt for the dwarrow but they were all he had. He loved Thorin._

_“Amralizu,” was Thorin's answer and Bilbo didn't need to know the translation to know what it meant. The dwarven king's voice was thick with feelings. He gently pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s. They breathed each other in. For a moment there was nothing else. No others, no worries. No mountain in which shadow they stood._

_°°°°_

The girl that was born was healthy and strong, maybe a little on the small side, according to the midwife. The old hobbit washed her and then handed her to Bilbo. He curiously looked at the little bundle. The little one that he had carried. The girl's nose was but a small button and she had a tuft of dark hair on her head. It was too early to tell what resemblances she had inherited from her two fathers but Bilbo could see that her ears had a leaflike shape as his own. He wondered if the lass would grow a beard. Might be better if she didn't. _But if we lived at Erebor it would not be something people would give her grief over._ No! Bilbo shook himself mentally. He could not change the past.

"I believe you're in for a surprise!" the midwife calls out.

"Can't it bloody wait?" All Bilbo wants is to have a moment with his child. 

The wizened old hobbit shakes her head. "Can't believe how they hid. Creating trouble even before they are born!"

Then she seems to pick up that Bilbo isn't following.

"There is another babe waiting to come out!"

_What in Yavanna's name did she just say??_

"What in Yavanna's name did you just say??"

°°°°

_One hour later_

“What will you call them?” the midwife asks. Bilbo looks down at the little ones resting in his arms.

“Browallia Irís Baggins-Oakenshield and Jade Tharin Baggins-Oakenshield”, he answers with a smile.

The names all had meanings. Some honored Bilbo and Thorin's mothers and Dís. Bilbo was especially proud that he had found names that he believed to be fit both for hobbits and dwarves. And if he had chosen one name because it sounded like a princess name? Well, they _were_ princesses! The first princesses ever to be born in the Shire. 

"Then we welcome them to the world", the old woman says, satisfied that both fauntlings and father were well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names I choose:  
> Browallia. Part of the Nightshade family just like Belladonna! A nickname for browallia speciosa is "sapphire flower" and Thorin will totally call her "little sapphire" ＾▽＾  
> Suggested by Demon_in_my_view
> 
> Iris. Inspired by Dís and Frís. (Fanon name on Dís and Thorin's mother. If I'm not wrong Tolkien only named one dwarf woman and that was Dís). Some research told me Frís comes from the fanfic Sansûkh written by determamfidd.  
> Also the iris represent faith, hope, courage, wisdom and admiration. In the Middle Ages, the meaning of irises became linked to the French monarchy (Fleur-de-lis). Iris was the Greek goddess, messenger of the gods and the personification of the rainbow.  
> Suggested by DK06 & theklynnsmith
> 
> Jade. Plant and stone. Plant is a good luck charm, symbolizes great friendship, luck and prosperity. Also called the money tree. The stone is thought to protect loving heart energy and means purity/ purification, gentleness, nourishment, harmony and balance. In ancient China it was considered to be the "imperial gem".  
> Suggested by Rebekah_Redwolf, QMab and Calanmire424.
> 
> Tharin really sounds like a princess name.  
> Suggested by FandomGee
> 
> Also thank you JuniAsat, who gave me the wonderful idea to give Bilbo and Thorin twins.
> 
> for you who want the translations:  
> Gelek menu caragu rukhs - You smell like orc dung  
> Amralizu - I love you


	8. Chapter 6

Thorin looked up as the door to his office opened. His nephews take seats before his desk.  
“You are not happy”, Fíli says as a way of greeting.

Putting his pen down Thorin asks “Why do you think so?” 

It is Kíli who answers. “You miss him. We all do.” 

Thorin considers the thought of excusing himself with some urgent business but this conversation has been oncoming for quite some time now.

“You should write to him,” Kíli insists. Fíli observes quietly. 

“Why? It is clear that he does not want to have anything to do with me. He always had a home to return to. He is happy now.” Every word is like being stabbed in the gut. They carve deep into his very soul. Kíli tries to protest, but he shakes his head. The young prince grumbles but keeps quiet. 

“I needed to talk to the two of you about something. Now when the spring is approaching it is the perfect time to travel from Ered Luin. I want the two of you to travel back and accompany the caravan.” 

“Just the two of us?” Kíli asked.

“There are dwarrows and dwarrowdams in the Blue Mountains capable of defending the travelers, but seeing as lady Dís is going with this caravan she wanted to see you,” he says and shows the letter his sister sent him.

Fíli speaks up, “we'll do it.”

Kíli looks at his older brother with disbelief. “Why can't amad wait until she gets here? Won't _-ouff!_ " Kíli rubs his side and glares at his brother.

Fíli gives him a Look™ and Kíli nods. This wordless conversion is enough to worry Thorin.

“I don't want any mischief or irresponsible behavior from the two of you. Is that clear?” 

Fíli stands and bows. “No mischief or irresponsible behavior, I promise.” 

With a quick goodbye they are gone. Thorin's suspicious feeling, however, remains.

***

  
In a deserted corridor beneath the mountain, Kíli turns to his older brother.  
"Did you have to elbow me when you're wearing armour? I had a good point! Won't it be longer if amad waits for us to come to her before beginning the journey?” 

“Let me tell you of the Plan. Amad isn't here but she knows that uncle Thorin is unhappy. So she wrote me a letter saying that she would like to see this changed. And that's where we come in. We know Bilbo and maybe we can convince him to come back with us.” 

Fíli tells his brother that they will travel light and fast to the Shire. There they will visit Bilbo and try to persuade him and if all goes well they will all take the caravan back to Erebor.

Kíli nods “I like your plan. Dear Master Boggins is the more sensible of the two and it is obvious that he likes uncle. If they just meet and talk this through...”

“We'll have a royal wedding before winter,” Fíli concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fí & Kí enters the scene! (and are already plotting😏)


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! There has been a time skip from when the babies were born in chapter 5. The twins were born at the end of winter. Now they are 1 year old, and it is spring. They haven't learned how to walk yet, but they can sit up by themselves and say simple words. I know nothing of children, so let's say any errors are actually because they are not human babies.

Bilbo has given the girls their bottles and is just sitting down for his own supper when there is a knock on the door. “This feels familiar, don’t you think?” He asks the twins who are sitting in their high chairs. The little girls just look at him. Bilbo smiles and gets up to open. It is probably Primula or Fosco checking in on them. He opens the door and…

“Fíli.” 

“And Kíli.”

“At your service.”

_I think I need to sit down._

Bilbo takes a step back, and the two dwarf princes enter the smial. They remove their boots, arranging them neatly on the doormat, and then they hug him. Fíli almost lifts him in the air, and when he is handed over to Kíli, his feet actually leave the floorboards. After being put down, they lead him back to his kitchen. They tell him about the journey from Erebor, both speaking at the same time.

Suddenly they stop. Bilbo looks up and realizes that they are looking at the fauntlings. 

“Why are there dwarflings in your kitchen?” Kíli asks Bilbo. 

“Fauntlings, the hobbits call their children fauntlings,” Fíli corrects his brother before turning to Bilbo, “Why are there fauntlings in your kitchen?”

“Oh, well, you see..” 

“Dad!” Jade cries. Bilbo pushes past the young dwarves to pick her up. Browallia looks on worriedly but doesn’t cry yet.

“There, there. These two are friends of mine and you needn’t be afraid of them.” 

He gestures to the table. “Do sit down, you must be hungry and otherwise the food will go cold.” 

With Jade on his hip, he gets two more plates and glasses for the unexpected guests. He can feel their eyes, but they don’t say anything. 

He sits down again, this time with his toddler on his lap. As he fills up their plates Fíli breaks the tense silence. 

“They are your daughters.” 

It isn’t really a question, but Bilbo answers it. “They are, yes.”

Fíli pulls at one of his braids. “We thought I meant.. we didn’t know…” 

“We wanted you to come back to uncle Thorin!” Kíli interrupts. 

Bilbo frowns. “Thorin banished me.” The princes share a look.

“You didn’t think it counted, did you?” Fíli asks. 

Bilbo stabs a potato. “He is the king.”

“It was the sickness speaking,” Fíli argues. 

Bilbo sights. “I cannot go back. What if I say or do something that provokes him? Will he actually kill me then?” 

_What if it isn’t me but our daughters?_

Kíli opens his mouth, but Fíli quickly covers it with his hand. Kíli glares daggers at his brother. 

“You lack tact. Let me do the speaking.” 

Bilbo can’t help but laugh. He has missed them. 

Fíli clears his throat. “The way you speak of uncle, is as if he still had the dragon sickness.” He pauses, and the look in Bilbo’s eyes tells him all he needs to know. “You believe so.”

_As if he still had…_ No. Tears blur Bilbo’s vision and he tries to wipe them away.

Jade puts her little hand on his chin. _“Don’t be sad_ ” the little fauntlings eyes say.

Bilbo tries to smile. “All is well, darling.”

“It really is,” Kíli says. Bilbo looks from his son to the prince. “Uncle defeated the sickness. He will not fall for it again.” 

“He would be happy to have you in his life,” Fíli says and looks from Jade in Bilbo’s arms to Browallia, who has fallen asleep in her chair, with a small frown. He does not ask what he clearly wants to. But it is no surprise to Bilbo that his brother does. 

“Who is their mother and when did you meet her?” 

“Browallia and Jade have no mother. They have two fathers because I’m a hobbit.” 

He can see the cogs turning in their heads. Once again Kíli is the one who speaks his mind.

“So you adopted them?” 

“No, I carried and gave birth to them.” They meet this statement with snorts and then gasps as they realize that he is serious. _This is going to be a **long** evening, _Bilbo thinks.


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Telling the boys that the girls were Thorin’s and his had been easier than expected. I had excited them to learn that they had new baby cousins. But they had suggested that Bilbo should write to Thorin. If nothing else, to hear his story about what had happened after the battle. 

Bilbo had felt that they were probably right. He told them he was not ready to tell Thorin about the girls, but that he should think about it.

Now that the boys had had some time to rest Bilbo felt it is time to introduce them to life in Hobbiton. It is one of the first warm days of spring and the princes are showing signs of being cooped up in the smial for the past few days, as are the twins.

So at breakfast, he told the boys of his idea to go visit Fosco and Ruby. 

The brothers agreed enthusiastically. 

After Bilbo has cleared away their meal and the boys have gotten dressed they head out. Bilbo first goes to the garden shed to get the stroller out. He pulls it out and dusts it off before placing the blankets in it. 

“What is that thing,” Kíli says suspiciously and holds Browallia closer to his chest. 

Fíli rolls his eyes and hands over Jade to Bilbo.

“He’s a mother hen. There is no way that the… whatever it is, is dangerous, you fool.”

Bilbo sets his daughter down and looks up in confusion. “Are you telling me you’ve never seen a stroller before?”

The prince’s both nod. 

Bilbo holds his arms out for Browallia. 

“It’s used for taking strolls with your fauntlings, as the name suggests. I had one made for smaller babes before. In that, the girls lay down. Now that they are older I’ve decided it is time to move on to one where that can sit and have a look at what’s going on around them.”

Fíli couches down and studies the frame. “This is really interesting. Did I tell you that uncle Thorin taught me a bit of metalwork?”

Bilbo stands. “Thorin said you were great at it. How do dwarves carry their young?”

When it seems that the blond prince is preoccupied with the stroller, his brother answers. “In a sling until they can walk. Sometimes on the back and sometimes on their fronts.”

“Huh, that sounds tedious. How do their parents get anything done?”

Fíli shrugs. “Relatives care for children when the parents are busy or they leave them to the daycare.”

“The what?”

“It’s almost like a school, but for smaller children. Parents leave their children when they are busy or if they work where they cannot bring their children.”

“There must be adults caring for them then?” Bilbo muses. 

Kíli nods. “It’s honourable work. To care for the dwarflings. They get paid for it and everything.”

Bilbo understands why the dwarves have come up with his system. Dwarfs are sturdy creatures, but their children are still children. And dwarves often have dangerous crafts such as mining or forging. Bilbo shudders when he thinks of the great forges of Erebor. The heat was a living thing and he can still feel it on his skin. That was not a place to bring a small child. Even without the dragon chasing them. In the Shire, we are rarely exposed to dangers. When the fauntlings are old enough, we allow them to run around unsupervised on the green fields and sprawling hills. 

He asks if Fíli wants to try pushing the stroller and then they are on their way down the hill.

°°°°

Bilbo tells them about Hobbiton as they walk. Kíli thinks it is interesting to see the place Bilbo grew up through his eyes. And who could have known that young Bilbo used to go scrumping fruit and dragged in dirt after playing outside until sundown? He is definitely telling the rest of the company!

When they take a turn down towards the village center, they meet a hobbit walking with a cane. Kíli calls out a greeting and is surprised when the gentlehobbit looks at them before walking past as if they are invisible. Kíli turns his head and stares at the man. _And I thought I understood hobbits by now_ , he thinks. The elderly man did not act like he believed hobbits are supposed to act... 

“Don’t mind Mr Grubb. It’s because you’re with me,” Bilbo explains.

Fíli raises a brow. “What did he do? Steal your handkerchiefs?” Kíli sniggers. 

“No, he disapproves of my life choices. Me leaving the Shire, the adventures, having the girls, everything.”

Kíli and Fíli look at each other over their hobbit’s head. _Mahal andu an abra!_

Bilbo seems way too calm for this to be a one-time thing. When they walk through the village, it is proven. 

The cobblestone streets are full of lively hobbits and while some call out greetings there are a few, _just a few, but even one would be one too many!,_ who sneer or take a note from Mr Grubbs book and ignore the little family.

Kíli ignores them right back and smiles and waves back to the nice ones. He is thankful when Bilbo leads them out of the village and up to a yellow door. It is round like all hobbit doors and the man who opens it is also round. He smiles and hugs Bilbo before greeting the twins. Then he seems to notice Kíli and his brother. 

“Hullo”, the stranger says and Kíli feels uncharacteristically nervous. This is one of Bilbo’s relatives, and he doesn’t want the man to dislike him. _If he does, he will be against us trying to get Bilbo to move back to Erebor!_

“Good day, master Baggins! I’m Kíli, son of Dís at your service”, he says in a chipper tone. Fíli introduces himself similarly. He adds a bow, and Kíli wonders if he should have done the same.

The older hobbit seems amused. “Call me Fosco. I have heard about you two.” 

He gestures for them to come inside. 

They step inside and remove their boots. They have practiced hobbit customs! Well, hobbits don’t wear boots, but if they did, they would surely remove them inside. Or so Balin believed. 

He leads them to a sitting room. It is nice, but not as nice as uncle Bilbo’s. Absentmindedly Kíli wonders if Bilbo is wealthy by hobbit standards. His smial sure is big and has lots of rooms with windows. Hobbits call those ‘the good rooms’. 

Two hobbit women are sitting in the room, and Fosco introduces them as his wife, Ruby, and their daughter Dora. They seem kind and smile at their unexpected guests. A younger hobbit comes in carrying a tea tray. It is apparently the youngest of the family, Dudo. He wears an apron and a flower in his curly hair. 

Dudo pours tea for them and when he sees that Kíli has finished the cake, he offers him another piece. Kíli casts a glance at Bilbo to see if he does right when he accepts a cake offered to him. Hobbit table manners differ vastly from what he is used to. Bilbo smiles and nods. 

“Don’t be shy now, boys,” he tells them. 

_Easy for you to say_ , Kíli thinks, but takes the offered piece. It is delicious. So far, all food he’s had in the Shire has been. He sips his tea and watches the hobbits talk. They seem easy-going and he relaxes. When Dora begs him to tell her what he knows about elves, he gladly begins telling her. He never misses a chance to talk about Tauriel. She is amazing, and the world needs to know just how much.

°°°°

Bilbo leans back in the garden chair as Fíli asks Fosco about his garden. Kíli and Dudo play with Jade and Browallia on a blanket they have laid out on the grass. 

“He is good with the girls,” Ruby comments.

Bilbo feels proud. “They both are!”

“Kíli might need this experience. The way he speaks of his Tauriel, I’m surprised they aren’t wedded yet!” This is said by Dora, who seems to have begun a budding friendship with the younger dwarf. 

“I think we know another couple who fits that description.” 

Ruby groans. “I’m worried Drogo will never gather enough confidence to propose. But it’s not like anyone with eyes can believe Prim will say no!”

Bilbo laughs. At Yule, they began believing that the two besotted hobbits would finally make some progress. But they still seemed to dance around each other shyly. 

Speak about someone and he shall appear! Bilbo spots Drogo walking up the road towards the smial. He has a dazed look on his face. _And what is it in the lad’s hand?_

°°°°

Screams has Fíli putting a hand on a concealed knife. Bilbo had demanded that he and his brother kept their swords and Kíli’s bow back at his smial, but he wasn’t about to walk around unarmed.

He relaxes when he sees the two women and Bilbo hugging another hobbit. The newcomer looks a lot like Dora and Dudo so he figures it must be their brother, Drogo.

He glances at Kíli. His brother had placed himself in front of their cousins and Dudo when he heard the commotion but now he frowns in confusion.

Dora and Bilbo join hands and begin to dance around in the garden. 

_What in the world is going on?_

Fosco calmly puts a hand on his arm. 

“It would seem Prim took the matter in her own hands.”

“What matters?” 

The older hobbit points out the flowers Drogo carefully holds.

“She proposed. Let’s congratulate him!”

°°°°

That evening the boys ask if they can put their cousins to bed. Bilbo says yes and tells them they can find him in his office if they need any help. 

Alone for the first time in days, he takes out his quill, ink and blotting paper. 

_“Finding Fíli and Kíli at my doorstep was quite a surprise,”_ he begins his letter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making you a jerk, recently invented Mr Grubb, but you're on Lobelias side.  
> And yes, Kíli (and Fíli) thinks of Bilbo and the girls as family. They never stopped thinking of Bilbo as an unofficial uncle and loves the little dwobbits.  
> Mahal andu an abra! = mahal on a cracker


	11. Chapter 9

Thorin almost dropped to his knees when he first laid eyes on the letter from Bilbo. Opening it and beginning to read brought more surprises. 

_ “Finding Fíli and Kíli at my doorstep was quite a surprise! And right in time for supper. Do you dwarfs have a sixth sense for those things?...” _

Re-reading the paragraph again, he wondered if he’d finally worked until he experienced hallucinations. But the letter remained in his hands and the words remained on the page. Black ink on crisp, white paper. Bilbo had exquisite penmanship, he noticed absentmindedly.

Cursing his meddling nephews, Thorin continued to read. Fortunately, it seemed that Bilbo didn’t mind the unexpected visit. He recounted the evening when the lads had arrived and the two days that had followed since then before politely ending the letter.

Thorin pulled the cork from his inkwell and wrote an answer. He sent it back with the raven that had accompanied Fíli and Kíli on their journey. As it left his office, he could hardly remember what he had scribbled down.

Something about wishing that his nephews didn’t cause too many problems and to throw them out if they did.

Later the same day he received a letter from Dís, telling him not to scold her boys because  _ she _ had been the one to tell them to pay a visit to the company’s burglar. 

That had been the beginning of a strange exchange of letters between him and Bilbo. It had eased the pressure in Thorin’s chest that he hadn’t been aware he had. Their conversation began on a lighter note. / “Did I tell you of the reopening of the housings in the Khagalzirin cave?”, “Hobbits have contests to determine who grows the best vegetables”, and so on.

But after a while they  _ (read Bilbo) _ began asking about the dragon sickness, and Thorin did his best to answer his questions. He had felt nothing of it after waking up from the injuries he’d gotten in the battle that had become known as “the battle of the five armies”. He had been in pain, disoriented, and had hazy recollections at best of the fight. 

Seeing the injuries they had suffered, dwarves, elves, and men had devastated him. A battlefield with the fighting over with was a sight of nightmares. They had buried the bodies when Thorin regained consciousness, but the signs were still there. 

He had invited Bard and his people to stay in the mountain while they rebuilt Dale, an offer the newly elected king had accepted. 

The following thing Thorin had done was to return the Arkenstone to the depths it had come from. He did not believe you could put all the blame on the stone, but he didn’t want it close to his people anymore. 

Bilbo had expressed his joy to hear that Thorin had overcome the sickness. After that their conversation had seemed more natural and Thorin could almost hear Bilbo’s voice when he read his letters.

It was happiness and helplessness alike.

Thorin would never ask his love to give up his home for him. Neither would he ever ask to visit Bilbo. The memory of hurting, no, almost  _ killing  _ Bilbo was vividly clear.

Bilbo might seem to have forgiven him. But Thorin had not forgiven himself. He would be happy with having Bilbo in his life, even if it was only by ink on paper. He had gotten a few precious months with his One, and he hadn’t treated them as well as he should have, had even tried to deny himself what he was feeling. But during those months there had been moments that he would cherish for the rest of his life. And that, the letters and knowing Bilbo was happy, was enough.

°°°°

And then came the day he learned that he was a father. In that particular letter, Bilbo’s flawless calligraphy was shaky and there were big blotches of ink on the paper. His worry was evident. 

Thorin responded immediately. His letter was a jumbled mess, but it was from his heart. He sent it back with another raven, not wanting Bilbo to wait a second more than necessary.

Thorin tells Bilbo he is not angry that he had hidden this. He is not displeased to be a father. And he is absolutely not scandalized that Bilbo was raising their children unwed and on his own. 

Surprised? Yes, absolutely. 

Confused? A little, but dwarves had an easy-going view of gender identity. And that may be why he wasn’t too confused when his (male) love told him that they had children.

Believing that Bilbo wasn’t good enough to raise their children? Never!

_ Children! Plural! _ Thorin insisted that he had full confidence in Bilbo’s abilities to take care of the babes and that he had the full right to raise them as he sees fit. Thorin would accept any and all of his decisions. Also, would Bilbo be alright with Thorin sending gifts?

It turned out he was. “ _ But don’t send chests of gold and gems, babies need no such things. And I don’t want some poor dwarves having to haul it all the way to the Shire!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘This is enough.’ Or so Thorin could tell himself, but his heart would always wish for more. Even before learning about the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did yall notice that? Thorin would always wish for more. And so does Bilbo. They never wanted to be parted. Neither of them. Which is why I, like 2 years ago, wrote down the idea for this fic under the title "A little bit more" before forgetting it. But now it's 9 chapters and counting! Thank you, all of you wonderful people who read, comment and give kudos! ❤  
> Khagalzirin - Bluish iron ore


	12. Chapter 10, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter we had Bilbo and Thorin reconnecting through letters. (The ravens know the way between Erebor and the Shire so well, that they could fly it in their sleep) Now I believe it is time for a wedding!

One day a package from Erebor reached Bag End. Inside the leather cover were two gifts for the girls. 

“Look! It’s from your papa!” Bilbo said as he gave them the gifts.

There were stars in Jade and Browallia’s eyes as they examined the colorful wrappings. With a bit of help from Bilbo, they got them open.

Browallia got a stuffed boar and Jade unwrapped a stuffed goat. From that moment they carried their new toys with them everywhere. It was love at first sight. 

They were playing with them on the rug in the kitchen right now. Bilbo had called in Fíli and Kíli from their training in the garden, to plan the trip to the wedding. On the table lay a cream-colored envelope and a matching card, proudly inviting them to the wedding of Drogo and Primula. 

They would hold it at the Great Smials, as Gerontius, Prim’s grandfather, hadn’t left his home in years.

“I’m thinking that we should borrow a wagon to go there. We can bring a picnic basket.”

“And our ponies can pull it. They’ll be happy for the exercise.” Fíli says. 

The two ponies the princes arrived with have been grazing on one of the meadows surrounding Bag End. The boys have taken them on short rides and Bilbo rode one down to Hobbiton when he shopped groceries the other day. They were friendly creatures, but Bilbo’s heart belongs to Myrtle, the pony he rode on the way to Erebor. 

“That we can do. The Great Smials have a stable where they will be welcome to stay.”

°°°°

The following days pass by quickly, and one morning the little family climbs into the borrowed wagon and sets off to Tuckborough. 

The sky is gray and Bilbo hopes the clouds will clear come the next morning. Hobbits aren’t very superstitious. They don’t believe certain weather will affect the couple’s future together, but rain would put a damper on any celebration. 

They usually hold hobbit weddings outside, because so many attend them.

Bilbo tries to explain who he related to and how in the wagon. 

“So Prim’s mother is my aunt, my mother’s sister. And my grandfather, my _father’s father_ that is, was Fosco’s uncle.”

“And this Lobelia woman is your...cousin?” Fíli tries.

Bilbo makes a dismissive gesture. “Hardly. She is Bracegirdle born.”

“But why is her name Sackville-Baggins then? And where does the ‘Sackville’ come from?”

“My uncle Longo, also on my father’s side, married a lass named Camellia Sackville. Usually one takes the other’s name when they marry. Or you give your child both names. They did. Otho Sackville-Baggins is their son, my cousin. He married Lobelia who took his name.”

“This name-taking is weird. How do you even keep track of who is kin, with them changing names and everything?” Kíli seems to have given up.

Bilbo laughs. “Not even hobbits remember everything. Most households have a family book where we write down births and wedding unions. The family trees are ever-growing.”

Kíli looks up from where he slouches in the back of the wagon. “Does that mean that we are in yours?!” 

Bilbo smiles fondly. “Yes. I added you two and your family when I added the girls.”

A few days after the birth, Bilbo had asked Dora to fetch him the old book with Baggins family trees. He turned the pages until he found the one with the blank space beneath his own name. He had never thought he would add children to his name, but now he did. And then he added Thorin as well. 

Thorin may not be his husband, nor did they live together, but his name belonged next to his daughters. 

And then he had continued to a blank page. _Durin’s line_ he wrote and then continued to fill in the names he knew. 

Thorin’s name connected with his and Browallia and Jades beneath, Dís and her husband, with Fíli and Kíli beneath. 

Bilbo finished his work and found that he liked how it looked. Their names together, creating a family. 

One horse shook its head and brought Bilbo back from his memories. He spotted the roofs of Tuckborough. “Almost there now.”

°°°°

Kíli steps outside of the Great Smials, yawning and squinting at the sun. It seemed like uncle Bilbo’s wish had come true. No rain would fall today and the dew would likely disappear before second breakfast. 

This would be the first hobbit wedding Kíli would attend, and he was curious about how it would be. It might be useful knowledge in the future.

 _Hopefully..._ Kíli knew that his mother would have to leave Ered Luin if she wanted the caravan to get to Erebor before the weather turned bad. The whole caravan’s safety depended on her making the right decisions. She would not wait if her nadad’s One wasn’t ready to come with them. 

But! There was no use worrying about what was yet to happen. 

_I’m going to see if there is anything I can do to help with the preparations!_

°°°°

There was. After the hobbits had seen him lift and carry an oak table by himself, they didn’t hesitate to give him tasks. He helped raise an arc decorated with flowers, colorful ribbons, and gauzy, white fabric. It was so beautiful. 

They set out the tables so that there was an open area for dancing and a group of musicians choose a spot for themselves.

“There! I think we’re done”, Rorimac said and wiped his brow with his handkerchief. 

His sister, Asphodel, agreed. “Let us sit beneath the trees and rest for a while.”

Rorimac shakes his head regretfully.

“I got to get the boys clean and dressed so that my wife gets some rest.” 

So Kíli and Asphodel sit down by themselves. Most of the other aunts, uncles, and cousins, once, twice, or third removed, also left to clean off the sweat and change into their finest clothes.

Asphodel takes out her elegant pipe and offers Kíli some of her pipeweed. He accepts it and takes out his own pipe. It is short and worn from his travels. 

In comfortable silence, they smoke and listen to the musicians warm up.

“Is it true that you play the fiddle?”

“Me and my brother. How did you know?” Kíli asks in surprise.

“Mmm, Bilbo has told us of the song you and your kin sang in his smial. Must be a very special song if it could tempt a hobbit out of the Shire. You should play something for us tonight.”

Kíli fidgets with his pipe. 

“I don't know if I'm good enough. And is it appropriate? I’m not related to either of the couple.”

“Nonsense! You and your brother are family! As long as you can dance to it, everyone will love it. Prim and Drogo will be the only hobbits who can say that they had dwarven music at their wedding.” 

_That would be rather fun. Prim and Drogo were already the only hobbits that could say that they had two princes at their wedding._

“... I know a few songs that you might like.”

“Perfect. My little sister will have a splendid wedding.”


	13. Chapter 10, part 2

Fíli didn’t know how it had happened. One minute he was going to look for his brother, the next he was on kitchen duty. 

The Great Smials lived up to their names. It was like a sprawling maze of hallways and rooms. Fíli had walked by the kitchens when he was yanked into the room. 

“There are taters that need to be peeled!”, a woman said to him. She was a small woman but had a large presence. She directed him to a mountain of potatoes and handed him a knife. 

“Can you handle it without cutting off any fingers? We don’t have time for drama today.”

Fíli smirked and accepted the knife. “I think I can manage.”

°°°°

Soon the kitchen was bustling with people, but they all moved easily around each other. To his left, Dudo kneaded dough, and on his right, a girl named Jessamine created marzipan roses that looked just like the real flowers in Bilbo’s garden. 

“I’m done with the taters, aunty Donna.” The words felt weird in Fíli’s mouth, but the awe-inspiring woman that had recruited him insisted that they are family. _He is Jade and Browallia’s cousin, is he not?_

“Very good,” she says approvingly, “then you can continue with the carrots and turnips.”

“My, my, it seems like you have found yourself a new helper, aunt Donna,” Bilbo says from the door and greets his aunt with a hug. 

“He’s deft with the knife.” 

Bilbo grins proudly. “Of course. And he can make knives too!”

Fíli decided that his brother would have to take care of himself for a while. Kitchen duty wasn’t so bad, and he got to taste test lots of delicious things.

°°°°

Bilbo helped in the kitchens until the festivities began. It is nice to talk to relatives he hasn’t seen in a long time. When a cousin comes by to tell them it is time, he removes his apron and brings Fíli and the girls out in the garden.

Outside they are immediately swarmed by a group of elderly ladies who coos over the twins in their matching dresses and pinches their cheeks. 

Jade and Browallia put up with it. As all fauntlings, they quickly learned that old ladies often carry sweets in their purses and that they liked to share them with you. 

“Cousin,” a familiar (and disliked) voice said behind him. _Bloody Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!_

Bilbo turns around with a smile sharp enough to cut a diamond. 

“Lobelia dearest.”

They seized each other up. The last time they talked had been in Hobbiton, on a market day. Well, they shouted rather than talked. 

The old ladies freeze, knowing fully well of their feud. For a moment no one spoke.

The tension is broken by Kíli, who must have noticed the stare-down. He slips between them and says; “Hullo, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I’d prefer to keep it that way, but if you need to know I’m Mrs. Sackville-Baggins,” Lobelia says snidely. 

“So you’re Lobelia! I must say, there are no words to describe your hat in westeron. It is pure hakhuf inbarathrag, my lady!” Kíli tells her. From the way his brother’s sudden fascination with the ground, Bilbo can guess what the words mean.

“Well, it was good to see you but I believe we should take our seats’’, Bilbo says. He nods stiffly at her and ushers his family away. 

°°°°

“What did you say to her?” 

“My brother just complimented her hat,” Fíli says.

Bilbo puts his hands on his hips. “As if I’d buy that. And Lobelia’s hats aren’t something one would compliment.”

He shudders. _Feathers from half a dozen species of birds, and who wears yellow carnations at a wedding?_

“It maay mean… goat turd.”

Bilbo laughs so hard that he falls off his chair.

°°°°

Soon after they have found seats, Prim and Drogo walk out of the smial, hand in hand. The couple practically glows as they smile and wave to their relatives. They walk to the arc where old Gerontius is waiting with their parents, giving them their blessings. 

Hobbit weddings don’t have any grand ceremonies. The paperwork is quite important, though. Prim and Drogo have been busy signing marriage certificates this morning and being officially added to each other’s family records. Now their families introduce them as a married couple for the first time. 

And then they can sit down by the decorated table beneath the arc, and the guests can come forth with their blessings of a long and happy life together. Prim and Drogo give them flower crowns in return. 

Bilbo gets a tear in his eye as he sees that his friends have put chrysanthemum flowers between the sweet peas and the tulips in his crown. He bows his head for them to set it on his curls before embracing them both. 

“I’m so happy to see your happiness”, he tells them. Prim laughs and behind her Drogo wipes his eyes. They end their hug and Bilbo step back to let the next group of relatives greet the couple. 

Fíli throws his arm over around his shoulders and gives him a gentle squeeze. Then the musicians play, food is carried out, and the celebrations can begin. 

Bilbo puts Jade and Browallia on a blanket with a few other toddlers. He and the other parents take turns to look after them. 

In between turns he mingles, eats the delicious food, and plays wedding games. 

He sees Fíli and Kíli dance with almost every relative he has, and then they take Bilbo’s hand and pull him out in the fray to dance with them. It’s been a long time since Bilbo danced, but his feet soon find the rhythm and he follows the twists and turns of the dance. 

The music comes to a halt, and he looks up to see Fíli and Kíli standing with the musicians. _What are they up to now?_

“Hello. I think you all know who we are, so we won’t waste time to introduce ourselves,” Kíli begins. 

“… it is our first time experiencing a hobbit wedding,” his brother continues. 

“... and we want to thank everyone who has made this wedding so memorable..”

“.... congratulate the couple and play a song for them. This dance is for Primula and Drogo Baggins.” 

They both bow before putting the bows to their fiddles. _Where did they get fiddles from? They didn’t bring theirs to the Shire this time._

The song the brothers begin is soft and loving. Bilbo sits down on the chair closest to him and listens. Around him, the guests fall silent and listen to the sweet melody. Drogo offers his hand to Prim, who accepts it. They dance slowly together. 

When the song ends, Bilbo isn’t the only one who stands and applauds them. Far from it. The princes bow deeply again. 

Then they begin a new song. This one is faster, and the other musicians take up their own instruments and follow them. Soon the grass is full of dancing couples.

°°°°

As the festivities slow down and children are falling asleep in their parents’ arms or the soft grass, Bilbo walks over to Gerontius. His grandfather is sitting in a comfortable chair, watching the festivities. Bilbo sits down in the grass as he hasn’t done since he was a fauntling, listening to the old Took’s stories with wide eyes. 

Since before arriving at the Great Smials Bibo has had a particular matter on his mind. One he wants his grandfather’s advice on.

“What would you have said if mother would have told you she wanted to leave the Shire? To live somewhere far away?”, he asks his grandfather.

The old hobbit strokes his chin. 

“I would’ve told her to do it. And that she’d always have a home here if it didn’t work out.” He smiles as he continues. “That goes for you as well.” 

Bilbo ponders this as they watch Fíli and Kíli holding their cousins. The boys are trying to teach them to stand. Browallia and Jade are wobbly on their tiny feet. They are still dependent on the support from the boys, but before autumn they will be walking. Bilbo has marveled as he has seen his relatives’ fauntlings learn. One day they are crawling, the next they run around the house. 

A picture enters Bilbo’s mind;

_Thorin on his knees, arms out to catch his daughters if they fall as they walk towards him. He cheers them on with encouraging words. When they reach him, he turns to Bilbo._

_“Look at our amazing daughters”, the king says, a proud smile on his face._

Bilbo touches his face, which is wet with tears. There never was a question of what he would do. Sooner or later his feet would have led him back to Erebor. Back to his love.

He hugs his grandfather and thanks him for his support. Then he walks over to his family.

“Boys, when did your mother plan to travel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow carnations means disdain, disappointment and rejection. So hobbits may interpret Lobelias hat as "I am disappointed of/I dislike this wedding."
> 
> Prim and Drogo gave their guests flower crowns made of yellow & pink tulips and sweet peas. The yellow tulips means hope and cheerful thoughts and the pink ones mean happiness and confidence. Sweet peas is associated with goodbyes and departures but also bliss, and I found one source saying that they can mean "thank you for a lovely time". 
> 
> Bilbo's crown had a few chrysanthemums which was Prim and Drogo's way to say that he is a dear friend to them.


	14. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We lost! It's over, no chance to take a medal...  
> What's the matter, you ask? I watched Sweden vs Finland last night. (World Junior Hockey)  
> Oh well, the Finnish team played good. And there's still the men's World Championships in May :)

Bilbo held a farewell party. After all, he wouldn’t be visiting in the next few years. He did not want to take the girls on such a long journey again until they became older.

It was a small gathering. Just Fosco, Ruby, their children, and Prim.

When they had cleared up after their evening meal, they all sat down in the sitting room.

Ruby held Jade in her arms, and Bilbo held Browallia. The mood had become a bit sad, and Bilbo wanted to lighten the mood.

“They almost look elvish,” Bilbo breaks the silence. “The girls, I mean.”

Prim looks up excitedly.

“They do? Oh Bilbo, please tell us about the elves.”

Drogo chuckles. “Your Took-side is showing.”

“It’s the eyes, and the fair skin,” Bilbo continues, readjusting his little sapphire. “but you should see them when they cry. Redder than my tomatoes, they get.”

“He can’t be talking about you, can he?”

Fosco protests and leans over to tickle Jade under her chin.

Jade makes one of those adorable toddler laughs, which makes everyone smile.

“Have I told you of the gardens of the House of Elrond?” Bilbo asks. They answer him with a chorus of no’s and so he began his story. Bilbo is proud of his skill as a storyteller. Even Fíli and Kíli listen, and they were there with him.

°°°°

The following morning when they are about to leave, Bilbo brings Drogo and Prim to his study. The documents are already waiting on his desk. He hands over them to Drogo and Prim. They look at the papers.

“Bilbo! You’re pulling my leg!”, Prim exclaims bewildered.

Bilbo smiles. “I want this place to be in good hands and now that you’re expecting, I think it is perfect.”

“How could you….We haven’t even.. How?” Drogo stutters.

Bilbo grins. “It’s easy when you know what signs to look for.”

Drogo puts a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me! This isn’t a favor. A smial isn’t a home with no one living in it. There should be laughter and food for guests.”

“There will be. And we’ll make you the godfather!” Prim promises.

They sign the papers, and then they join the others by the gate. They say their goodbyes and then Bilbo climbs up in the wagon he bought. Dudo hands him the girls and Fíli takes the reins.

Kíli mounts his pony and then they leave Bag End behind them. The road stretches out ahead of them. Winding through the green fields, and onward, towards their home.


	15. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same day? I'm as surprised as you are!

“It’s been a week and I still can’t believe that we are on our way!” Kíli exclaims, letting go of the reins to throw his hands in the air.

Bilbo smiles at him from the seat of the wagon. The two princes ride on each side of the wagon that is now driven by the lady Dís.

“I can’t wait to see my âzyungel,” he say.

“And I can’t believe I’m an auntie!” Dís declares with a grin and ruffles Bilbo’s hair. He graciously allows it. Bilbo has taken quite a liking to her, although he has only known her for a few days. She is a no-nonsense dwarrowdam with dark hair like her brother and youngest son, a knife in her boot, and a bow on her back. Bilbo has seen her shoot grouse for dinner with it. If she is just half as good with her blade, Bilbo is sure that they are in safe hands.

In the back of the covered wagon, the girls are napping, looked after by an elderly dwarrowdam.

After meeting up with the caravan outside Bree, there has been no shortage of people wishing to help Bilbo with the twins.

The dwarfs didn’t question him when he told them that this is their king’s children. Instead, they welcomed Bilbo and his daughters with open arms and hearts.

****

_“Would you mind terribly if I and the girls’ accompanied the caravan back to Erebor?_

_I hope not, because we’re already at lord Elrond’s house._

_I would like to try again. I wish for us to be a family. Without dragons and orcs to fight, we might build something more than what we have now._

_-Love, Bilbo_

_“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Bilbo pack his things, give away his smial and leave the Shire before remembering that he forgot to tell Thorin of his decision to move to Erebor? 
> 
> Yes he did.
> 
> Âzyungel = love of loves


	16. Chapter 13

Thorin throws open the door to Oin’s office with Dwalin on his heels. It would appear that the elderly dwarf is in the middle of sharing tea with Balin and Gloin. 

Thorin doesn’t bother with greetings, this is serious. “I’m sick!”

“What did he say?” Oin asks.

“He’s S-I-C”, Gloin says. That has the old healer up on his feet, pulling Thorin towards a bench for patients.

“Now where did I put my stethoscope ear trumpet?”

Gloin hands him the device while Dwalin objects.

“He’s not sick, I tell ye!”

“I didn’t know you’ve taken a mastery in the healing arts, master Dwalin,” Thorin quips.

Dwalin mutters something in khuzdul and rights the chair Oin overturned in his haste.

“Open your mouth so I can look at your throat and tell me where it hurts,” Oin instructs the king.

“At the same time?”, Balin says with a twinkle in his eyes. Thorin gives him the stink eye. _This is serious, damn it!_ He might die before Bilbo returns. 

Oin steps back and shakes his head. “A serious case of nervousness is my diagnosis. I recommend tea with lavender or ginger root during the day, a cup of chamomile before bed.”

_It can’t be something as trivial as nerves, can it? Maybe he’s been poisoned._

“Cause of nerves: Bilbo. Medication: admit feelings and snogging said burglar.”

Thorin’s face heats. “Tell your stupid brother to shut his gob, Balin.”

“As if I haven’t tried.”

“Now, now. Sit and have tea with us, Thorin. As the only married dwarf present, I’ll give you some advice.” Gloin pours another cup.

Thorin gets off the uncomfortable bench. Accepting the tea he asks; “But have you ever argued with your love, watched her leave, and then received a letter saying she is returning with your children? Children you didn’t even know existed just the other week?” 

The red-haired dwarf snorts. “No. But I’ll tell you this lad, if our burglar didn’t _want_ to return, nothing could’ve forced him. Not the lads, not even lady Dís,” he chuckles.

“Your darling gem would’ve made a life on his own, raising the wee ones on his own if he didn’t want you in his life. But he does, he said so in his letter.”

Thorin stares at the murky tea in his cup. “He said he wanted to give us another try. What if I ruin it?”

When he first laid eyes on the letter from Bilbo, he had been over the moon with happiness. Bilbo was coming back! But then.. he remembered the last time they had seen each other... That’s when his stomach had begun to churn.

“You can’t worry about something that might not happen!” Dwalin interrupts, “From what I know, the burglar believed he had no place here. Show him that’s not true.”

“Aye. I agree with my brother, for once.” This time it’s Dwalin that gives Balin the stink eye.

“So what should I do?”

“Give Bilbo some space, get to know your daughters. Then you court the burglar, properly this time.”

“I did it properly! I gave him a shirt made of mithril!” Thorin defends himself.

“But did you tell him the meaning behind such a gift? I think not.” Winning an argument with Balin was not possible.

So maybe Thorin hadn’t said that the gift had been meant as a declaration of intent. To marry. A proposal if one would like to call it such. 

“What should I have done? Wrote a letter to him when I woke and found that he left, telling him outright that I want to marry him and would’ve left Erebor for Hobbiton if he wanted me too?”

The older dwarves all give him a pointed look. “Would’ve saved us your bloody pining, majesty”, Dwalin drawls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine thought? Thorin writing a letter from his bedrest, and sending a raven with it to Bilbo? If our dear hobbit knew Thorin defeated the sickness he would've turned around in a heartbeat. 
> 
> But then this wouldn't have become a fic!


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

As soon as the caravan was spotted, Thorin was told. He knew it would be some time yet before they arrived, but he hurried down to the gate. The wait felt like an Age. As the caravan came closer to the mountain, a few others of the company and Tauriel joined him. Gloin, who was standing beside him, was practically shaking with excitement. 

Thorin looked around him. How strange, Bombur was nowhere to be seen. _Had he not been told that the caravan was coming?_ And now the caravan was close enough that he could see Dís and Bilbo, riding in a wagon at the front of the group.

As his sister pulled in the reins, he heard something from within the mountain. Bombur appeared, red-faced, and immediately ran towards the caravan. He nodded briefly to Thorin as he ran past him. 

Thorin turned his eyes forward and drew a deep breath. _Bilbo was here!_

°°°°

Dís pulled the reins and jumped out of the wagon. Bilbo followed suit and together they walked towards the group waiting to welcome them.

“Namadith! Bilbo!” 

The king was beaming, and Bilbo felt some of his tension slip away. Dís reached the king first and slammed her forehead into his. Bilbo winced at the collision. He had seen the princess greet her sons in the same way and had winced then too. _Thank the Valar that no dwarf has done that to me. I would’ve died!_

Thorin, however, just smiled and hugged his sister close before turning to Bilbo. With a look that most would have interpreted as gruff, but Bilbo knew was actually shy, he held out a bouquet. It was a little squished from Dís’ enthusiastic greeting. 

Bilbo accepts it and does a double-take.

“Do you remember that flowers carry meanings to hobbits?”

Thorin nods. “Yes, and I hope these mean what I believe.” 

Bilbo touches one flower after another, listing them. 

“Hyacinths; for asking for forgiveness, aster; afterthought or regret, dandelions; overcoming hardships.” 

He is hesitant as he looks up at Thorin, wondering if this is what the other wanted to say. _I’m sorry, I wished things had gone differently. Let us move forward together._

Thorin nods. “The choice is yours, have always been yours.”

“You have my forgiveness, although I’m not sure there is anything to forgive. And yes, let’s move forward from here on.”

°°°°

There is no kiss that shook the mountain. They just stood there, looking at each other. Then Bilbo told him that he wanted Thorin to meet his daughters. 

But as they walked back to their family, Bilbo tentatively reached for his hand. Thorin twined their fingers together and held on tight.

°°°°

It took a few days to get used to being back in Erebor. The mountain had changed a lot in the time Bilbo had been away. It was a lot cleaner and warmer for a start. And lighter. Bofur told him that in addition to lamps there was natural light brought inside by an ingenious system of drilled shafts and mirrors. The mirrors had been polished now and revealed the grand decorations in the mountain.

There were also better living quarters. Thorin had offered Bilbo and the girls’ rooms in the royal wing. _“Not that you need to stay there! We can prepare rooms anywhere you would like!”_

Bilbo had ensured him it was fine. Things were just a bit.. tense between them. There was no bitterness between them. Just… a slight awkwardness of not knowing where they stood.

They needed to talk. Agreeing you want to move on is one thing, figuring out _how_ is quite another. But so far they had been avoiding it. 

They found neutral ground when they spent time with their daughters. Which they did almost every waking hour.

Thorin loved the girls. And the girls weren’t shy around him. When they saw him, they held out their arms and begged to be picked up. They held onto his braids and demanded that he played with them. 

Thorin always humored them, waving off Balin whenever he came to remind his king of meetings he should attend. The older dwarf took it in stride. The rest of the royal family was back and ready to take up their responsibilities. They shared Thorin’s duties between them, giving the family time together. 

Bilbo and Thorin found that conversation began to flow more easily between them, and in late evenings when everyone was asleep, they talked. They talked about the journey to Erebor, the dragon sickness, their feelings, and worries. 

°°°°

Everyone was busy these first two weeks after the caravan arrived. It had been a larger group than ever before, and there was much to do. And those that didn’t work with those things were busy too. Repairs were still underway, parts of the mountain weren’t safe to stay in, there was the constant need to take inventory and replenish the food stores. 

Bilbo asked to help, but his friends told him to rest and reacquaint himself with the mountain. M _ore like they want me to reacquaint myself with Thorin._ He didn’t call them out on it; he wanted to spend time with Thorin, and spending time just the two of them and their daughters felt good. They couldn’t go back in time, but they could make new memories together. 

After a few days, it became a habit that some of their friends would pop in for tea in the afternoon, and then they had dinner with Dís, Tauriel, and the boys. 

As the newly arrived got settled in, more of their friends found time to spend the evenings with them in the royal rooms. Bilbo insisted that there always be a place for them at the dining table. Bombur and Bilís, Gloin’s wife, often helped him with the cooking or chased him out of the kitchen altogether to sit with the rest of their friends. 

This was one of those evenings. Bilbo sits with Dís and Thorin, who tells him stories about how it had been to raise Fíli and Kíli. 

Sitting at the table, Bifur is making toys for the children and Gloin is playing a board game with Ori. Oin is dozing in his favorite armchair. It’s old, and the leather is cracked, but the healer claims it fits him perfectly. 

By the fireplace, Nori and Bofur are telling exaggerated and hilarious stories of the company’s adventure to Bombur’s children. Gimli, Gloin’s son, grumbles about how unfair it was that _he_ wasn’t allowed to come with them.

“I’m only a few years younger than Ori!” 

“A few years too young! Next time there is a world-threatening evil that needs to be vanquished, I’ll let you go,” Gloin says without looking up from the board. Ori is the best player of the group, but this is the first time he plays against Gloin. 

Dwalin is sitting with the twins in his arms. He is a softie, and Bilbo has heard him make silly voices as he talks to the twins when he believes that no one else hears. 

Dori is putting the finishing touches on a pair of delicate baby boots for Browallia. She needs them because her feet are more dwarvish than hobbit-like. Bilbo realized something was wrong when he saw how she fell behind as Jade took her first wobbly steps. 

Oin examined her and discovered that there was nothing wrong with her, to Thorin and Bilbo’s relief. It’s just that their eldest daughter takes after her dwarfish side when it comes to her feet. 

It is the only difference in the sisters’ appearance. At first look, they are identical. They grow at the same pace, share the same dark curls and pointed ears, the same beautiful eyes. They are brown and have spots of blue. The midwife had said they were the first babes she had seen with such eyes. While still unusual, it is not unheard of among the dwarves. They call it ‘gem eyes’. 

“There! All done!” Dori exclaims, making Bilbo turn his head towards him. The tiny boots are white with fur trim and blue laces.

“Now let’s see if they fit.” Dori beacons for Dwalin to bring Browallia over to where he sits. 

He holds the booties up for her to examine and she grabs one of the laces. 

“Bu!” 

“Yes, the laces are blue!” 

“.. pulled my beard so hard that my eyes teared up,” Thorin says and brings Bilbo’s attention back to their conversation.

“And here I thought your short beard had a deeper meaning, but in fact a grabby dwarfling is the reason,” Bilbo jokes, making the king and his sister laugh. 

“Dinners ready!” Bilís calls out. “Wash your hands and come sit down.”

“Great! I’m so hungry I could eat my beard,” Kíli exclaims and jumps up. 

“You don’t have a beard,” Fíli deadpans.

“He’s already eaten it!” Gimli adds without missing a beat. 

The room erupts in laughter at the youths’ antics. Kíli turns to Tauriel, who also chuckles. “You’re supposed to be on my side,” he says with a fake pout. The elf maid kisses his cheek. “I always am.” 

Kíli’s cheeks turn bright red, as Tauriel takes his hand and directs him to the table laden with food.

°°°°

Fíli and Kíli are on babysitting duty again. Because Thorin and Bilbo are using the time to be together on their own. Their plan is moving forward. 

Right now they are plotting with Browallia and Jade in the blanket fort they’ve built. They have cleared step one, get Bilbo back to Erebor, and a winter wedding sounds lovely.

“Wesing!” Jade says and waves her arms. Her cousins’ excitement is contagious. 

“That’s right! We’re going to get your adad and father married!” Fíli says. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking of asking uncle about helping me make another courting gift for Tauriel. That’s got to make him think of making one for Bilbo.”

“And I’ll tell Ori to leave books about wedding customs lying about where Bilbo will stumble upon them.”

°°°°

It is a quiet afternoon, and they are sitting side by side in Thorin’s sitting room. Browallia and Jade are with Fíli and Kíli.

Bilbo is combing out Thorin’s hair and talking about a book he had borrowed from Ori when Thorin interrupts him.

“Would you allow me to court you? Not necessarily right now, but maybe in the future?”

He looks so worried that Bilbo’s heart ache. He throws his arms around Thorin.

“You may court me, if you allow _me_ to court _you._ And you may begin tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh? I should bid you goodnight and head to the forges then.” 

He stands up and Bilbo pulls him back down. 

“The forge can wait. Right now I want cuddles.”

Thorin takes his face between his hands. 

“I have loved you ever. You were written on my heart from my very first breath.” 

Bilbo lays his own hands over Thorins.

“I have loved you always. Even when we were apart. Which I plan to never be again.”

The kiss doesn’t shake the mountain. It doesn’t need to. It is warm and full of love. Who could wish for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I didn't use Aoepathfinder's name suggestions I got inspired by them! Thank you😊 Also the “Gem eyes'' the girls have is Sectoral Heterochromia (or Partial Heterochromia)  
> Only a portion (or sector) of the iris of one eye has a different color than the rest of the iris of that eye. Partial heterochromia can occur in one eye or both eyes. I imagine the twins eyes look something like [this](https://imgur.com/KdJKp)
> 
> I imagine that when the girls grow up they will be more sturdy built than any hobbit but like Bilbo they won't have beards. Jade will be a little taller than Browallia, something she never lets her sister forget ;) both will braid their hair and wear dwarven clothes but Jade will go barefoot. 
> 
> Translation:  
> Namadith = little sister  
> Adad = father


	18. Chapter 15

Yesterday, Bilbo and Thorin had visited Dale. They had visited the marketplace before meeting with Bard, whom they had shared a pleasant luncheon with while discussing matters of rebuilding. Afterward, they had walked through town and down by the desolate fields.

The fields were in a sorry state. But Bilbo could tell that the land wasn’t as dead as people believed. It was hard to explain how, but he could feel it. He could feel it through the soles of his feet. Hobbits knew soil after all.

It had given him a lot to think of. The people of Dale and Erebor both needed to buy their food from other places. Mainly from the elven kingdom and Dain in the Iron Hills. It worked at the moment, but as the population was growing in both Dale and Erebor, they needed more food. Bombur often took inventory of the food stores, and so far they could feed everyone with what they had. But the head chef was already working on rationing plans. The threat of running out of provisions was very real. 

By then it was time to return home. Bilbo and Thorin said goodbye to the king who still insisted to be _“just Bard, thank you”_ , and returned to the mountain. Back home, they parted ways. Bilbo had to begin with dinner, and Thorin offered to pick up the girls from Gloin.

°°°°

Bilbo worked on the food while Thorin played with the girls. By the time the meal was ready, Dís, Fíli, Kíli, and Tauriel had returned from today’s work. Bilbo took his seat and was drawn into a conversation with Dís and Tauriel. For the moment his troubles were forgotten, but the next morning would find Bilbo alone outside on Erebor’s slopes. 

°°°°

The dwarven custom of leaving your children with an available relative or friend was still a bit new to Bilbo. Dwarves often worked with things where you couldn’t bring your children, like in the forges or down in the mines, and often both of the parents worked at the same time. 

Back at Erebor, Bilbo had decided to help where he could. At first, he had mostly helped with organizing the restoration of Erebor, but he had also begun sitting in on trade meetings with Dale and the Greenwood. Thorin had called him a true diplomat when he convinced Thranduil to sign a new deal with them. Bilbo thought that not calling the elven kingdom ‘Mirkwood’ and not calling the ambassadors ‘bloody elves’ when they had disagreements was a good way to start. 

From then on he had begun partaking in more meetings. Council meetings, diplomatic meetings, guild master’s meetings. No one questioned his right to be there. While he and Thorin were still courting, everyone treated him as the prince consort.

Some days he or Thorin brought Browallia and Jade with them to their respective doings, but they also left them with their kin and friends. 

This morning he had given the girls their breakfast before leaving them with Bombur’s family. He and his wife had children only a few years older than the girls, and they liked to play together.

He had been out for a while, examining the soil. He hadn’t thought of it back when he first came to Erebor. Back then there had been other issues to deal with. Like getting inside the mountain and finding the Arkenstone without being killed by the dragon. _To think that I actually did all that!_

Bilbo smiles and sits on his haunches to dig up a handful of soil with the ladle he found in the kitchen. He reasoned that _he_ is the one using the royal kitchen the most anyway, and as such he may use the utensils as he wishes. He couldn’t find a trowel and didn’t have the patience to go search for someone who might have one.

He crumbles the dirt between his fingers. _Hmm._

“Are you digging for treasures?” A voice calls out. 

Turning around, he finds the king himself walking towards him. Thorin looks very fine this morning, dressed in a soft blue tunic. Bilbo’s heart does a little leap in his chest, as always when the dwarf smiles at him.

“If I wanted treasures, I’d break into the treasury,” he says in a teasing voice.

Thorin grins and shakes his head. “Once a burglar, always a burglar. Should I warn the guards?”

“I’m not planning any daring thefts at the moment. I’m examining the earth, actually. “

“Whatever for?” Thorin comes up to him and looks at the little hole. Bilbo realize that the mountainside is full of them. He must have been out longer than he thought!

“Us hobbits know dirt and how to grow things. It got me thinking yesterday, I believe the fields in Dale can be used and so should the mountainside.” He gestures to the surrounding land. In his mind’s eye, he can see sloping fields of green and more ripe fields around Dale. It makes a pretty picture.

“We and Bard’s people need more food, and I’m thinking of writing to acquaintances in Hobbiton. I won’t stand people going hungry if I can do anything about it.

We won’t be able to sow this year, but we could begin preparing the soil. I know a few who might send books on farming that might help us..”

Thorin bows to press his forehead to Bilbo’s.

“I am so happy to have you in my life again. You are thoughtful, caring, kind. To hear you speak of my people as you own… Is almost more than my heart can take. I do not deserve it, hôfukel. “

Bilbo takes Thorin’s face in his hands.

“I’m home now. And you deserve happiness. _We_ deserve happiness, together. Men lananubukhs me.”

Thorin turns his head to kiss the palm of his hand.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo planted the acorn from Beorn's garden back at Bag End. In his care it grew into a strong sapling. When it grows it's first acorns, Prim and Drogo will send one to Bilbo, for him to plant in Erebor.
> 
> Translations:  
> hôfukel = joy of all joys  
> Men lananubukhs me = I love you


	19. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this journey! I wouldn't have been able to do it without your support, dear readers. Thank you ❤

“Noooo!” 

Thorin winces at the yell, trying to hush his youngest daughter. His eyelids feel as heavy as the mountain above them. Bilbo is asleep already, and so is Browallia. 

He turns from her bed to grab a blanket. In the corner of his eye, he sees her yawn.

“I saw that! You’re as tired as the rest of us.” 

He tucks her in. She furrows her brow and kicks the blanket away. “Nnnoooo!” 

At least it didn’t wake Browallia. _That girl could sleep through an invasion_ , Thorin thinks. She has no problem napping in his lap during a heated council meeting, or during dinner in the Great Hall. 

Thorin is sure that babies have favorite words. Browallias is more. More hugs, more food, more people to play with her and carry her around. Jade’s is, without doubt, no. She is a determined little lady.

But so is Thorin. Determined, that is. 

He decides to change the scenery and picks his daughter up from the bed. As he is about to leave the nursery, he hears a little voice call out. 

“Adad?” 

_Can’t be bothered by her sister yelling, but the moment she is about to be left out she is wide awake._

Thorin picks her up too and puts a finger to his lips. They have to cross through the bedroom where Bilbo is sleeping. They had decided that having the nursery connected to their bedroom would be best for the girls until they become a little older.

Walking as stealthily as a dwarf can manage, he crosses the room and slips through the door. He leaves their apartment and then goes through the room that connects the royal family’s apartments in a shared sitting room and kitchen. Before Smaug attacked, Thorin’s family rarely used the room. It felt far too big for them. But now it is the place where his family and friends gather to spend time with each other and eat dinner. Now he is grateful for its size.

The large double doors separating the royal wing from the rest of the mountain moves soundlessly on their hinges. 

A guard stands to attention, but Thorin just gives her a reassuring nod. The guard returns the greeting and makes a funny face to the girls. They giggle and wave to the guard, who grins beneath her blonde beard.

Thorin is glad that he had perfected his “serious king face” as Dís calls it. It was hard to remain serious when big dwarfs in armor competed to make the silliest faces to entertain the little princesses.

He takes a few random turns, not really caring where his feet bring them. Then he begins talking about the rooms and objects they walk past. The girls can’t understand all of it but listen attentively. Sometimes they share their own observations, such as the size or color of something. 

“Look!” Browallia says and points towards the ceiling which is painted to resemble a night sky. 

“Yes, little sapphire. This room was painted to resemble Mirrormere, where Durin the First saw the crown upon his head. In khuzdul the lake is called Kheled-zâram, kheled means glass, and zâram means lake.” Thorin ignites a few lamps so that they can see the lake on the floor. It is just painted, but in the dim light, it looks real.

The dwarves that made this room had been true masters of their different crafts. Jade wiggles to be put down.

After being put down, she walks to the edge of the lake and sits down. “Sit here, adad.” She pats the floor beside her.

Thorin obliges her and places Browallia on his other side. Side by side, the king and princesses look at the glittering lake. Diamonds had been inlaid in ceiling and floor both, resembling the stars.

After a while the girls begin to lean on their father, falling asleep. He scoops them up and carries them back to their apartment. 

After tucking them in, he returns to his own bed. Bilbo turns towards him. 

“You could’ve called for me if you needed.”

“You’re tired too, amrâlimê. And besides, our children could never be a bother.”

Bilbo smiles. “Sap. Did you have a pleasant adventure?”

“We did. I had almost forgotten that room... I and the girls should show you. Maybe make it a picnic.” 

Thorin pulls his husband closer. He is drifting to sleep and Bilbo curls up close to him, placing a hand over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Dwarves of Durin's Folk, after Durin I had awoken at Mount Gundabad, he traveled south until he came to the lake Mirrormere. He looked down in it and saw a crown above his head, like the reflection of stars, despite the fact it was day and therefore no stars in the sky. Taking the crown as a sign, he founded Khazad-dûm.  
> Adad = dad  
> amrâlimê = my love


End file.
